The Ghost Squad
by FiveAnimals
Summary: Ghosts are being shunned. Of course they always have been. In a world where other Pokémon hate these sort of pokemon, three want to help change it. Can they clear the Ghost type, or will they be forever hated and shunned?
1. Prologue

" Misdreavus!" A Mismagius called out. Suddenly, a form began to appear behind the Mismagius. " Mom! That's not my name!" The Misdreavus complained. " I can call you anything I want, you brat. I am your mother!" The Midmagius said. " I am not a brat!" Misdreavus said. " Yes you are! I am your mother I can control what you do!" Mismagius replied.

" I'm going to school!" Misdreavus said. " Oh no you're not!" Mismagius said. " No wonder other Pokémon think we're all evil!" Misdreavus yelled.

" You're my child! You obey my orders!" Mismagius said. " Not like this! Forget it! I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me!" Misdreavus said, and then she disappeared. " Good riddance. She deserves to be all alone. " Mismagius said.

Misdreavus went into town. " Forget Mom. She's just a dumbass anyways." Misdreavus muttered. She stopped as soon as noticed something. Everyone was looking at her strangely. " What are you looking at me for?" She asked. They all screamed.

A Druddigon approaches her. " What?" She asked confused. " Why is everyone afraid of me?" She asked him. He ignored her. Suddenly, he used Dragon Claw on her. She screamed. " What the heck is wrong with you?!" She wailed as she held her left eye.

The Druddigon suddenly picked her up. He tossed her in the middle of the square. " What is wrong with you?!" She asked. He continued to ignore her, using Bite and Night Slash over and over again. " What did I do wrong?! I just arrived!" She wailed. The Pokémon surrounding the square were encouraging the Druddigon.

" Evil Ghost type!" Druddigon finally said. " Leave this world. We don't have any uses for worthless trash like you!" He roared, using Dragon Claw on her tiny body. " Stop!" She wailed in pain. " Please! I didn't do anything! You're the evil one!" She said. He just laughed. " All Ghost types are evil. Just go to the Distortion World already, foul beast." Druddigon said. He's enjoying this, she realized.

Laughter echoed through the square. " Help me! This is wrong! Can't you see?! Not all ghosts are evil! You've just heard legends and myths about Pokémon like Banette and Gengar!" She wailed.

To no avail. " Ghosts will always be hated. They're the most evilest creatures here. They deserve this! You deserve this!" Druddigon laughed, using Outrage. That was when Misdreavus blacked out.

When she woke up, she panicked. Where was she?! She saw a hood. It was green. It was on a tall creatures. " You're Okay. Good." He said. " Didn't you know that other Pokémon hate ghost types?" He asked.

" Id expect them to not hate us jus because we're ghosts." Misdreavus replied. " I understand. But that was dangerous! I had to save you from that outrageous Druddigon. Do you even understand?" He asked her. He was green. But his hood was hiding his face.

" Yes. Do you understand that something has to be done about this? I mean, I can't just hide myself from those brutes!" Misdreavus replied. " Yes. It's unfortunate too. They love me even though I am a ghost. But I am a starter too." The Pokemon said

Then he said, " Oh, where are my manners. My name is Eule. That's German for owl you know?" He stated. " O-okay?" She questioned. " Oh. I'm also a Decidueye." He said proudly. " What's your name?" He asked.

" Uh..." she began. " Oh wait, don't tell me. Is your name Eule too?" He asked. " No." She said, giving him a weirded out look.

" Your name can't seriously be just Misdreavus can it?" He asked. She shook her head. " Of course not!" She said. " Then What is it?" He asked her. " It's...uh..." she began, scratching her head for names. " Mwamini!" She finishes quickly. Is that even a name? What kind of name did I just give myself? She asked.

" Oh. That's a...uh...creative name." Eule said. " Yeah." Mwamini replied. " How old are you?" He suddenly blurted out.

" Eleven." She responded. " Oh. I'm eleven too!" Eule said. " Huh?" She asked. " I'm an early evolver okay!" Eule responded quickly. " That's not why I said huh." Mwamini replied, tilting her head.

" Where's your parents?" She asked. " They're...not here. They never were here." He said. " Oh." She said.

" How do you even pay the rent for this house then?" She logically asked. " Oh...I Uh...joined the Starter Squad." He replied, fiddling with his wings.

" Starter Squad?" She asked. " Oh. They're a group filled only with starters who go out and help the world, catch criminals, ect." He told her. That sounded exciting to her. " Can I join?!" She asked excited.

" Only starters can join, Mwamini." Eule said. " Oh." She replied disappointedly. " But don't give up hope. There might be something you can join too." He said. " Really?" She asked. He nodded. " Perhaps someday, but there isn't anything for ghosts like you now." He said.

Unless, Mwamini thought. Unless I create one myself. I can...I can... she had nothing, until she saw the Druddigon again. That's it! I should create a Ghost Squad, because I'm tired of being beaten by random Pokémon who see me as worthless. I'll show them worth. Then, Mwamini decided to sing one of the songs that she heard back when Dad was with her. Back before her mom went mad with evil.

"First things first

I'ma say all the words inside my head

I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh

The way that things have been, oh ooh

Second thing second

Don't you tell me what you think that I can be

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh

The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age

Taking my sulking to the masses

Write down my poems for the few

That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heartache from the pain

Taking my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh

Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh

The blood in my veins, oh ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer." She finished singing

She grinned. " I'll show you all. Just you wait and see! I will be the leader of the Ghost Squad! The rejected squad!" She cheered.

—————————-

I hope you've enjoyed. This idea was inspired by Starter Squad. So I created the idea of Ghost Squad as another squad. The idea of the Starter Squad was

I also invite: and to read this if they want.

Cover in case you don't read the description is by (Wattpad)

Authors question for the chapter: Who's your favorite character so far?


	2. ChapterOne

Chapter one

A Mimikyu reaches up into a tree, picking a huge big apple. She smiles. She looks around. No one's here. Good, she thought. She put the apple on the ground. She was about to put it under her cloak. Her Pikachu looking cloth. Suddenly, a pink-white Pokémon dashed out, using Quick Attack, and ran away with the apple.  
" Hey! What gives?!" The Mimikyu asked, obviously very agitated at this Pokémon. " Oh, was this yours?" The Sylveon teased, holding the delicious apple in the air. She was waving it about.  
" Yes! How could you inconsiderably not notice that I had it?!" The Mimikyu asked. " Oh, I did. I just thought it'd be great to take it, Yuyu." The Sylveon laughed. " It's not funny, Stella! Why do you always do these sorts of things to me?!" Yuyu asked her."Because...you're a ghost type. You may be a fairy in this Fairy Village, but you don't belong. You never will, Ghost-type." Stella growled.  
And in a swift movement, the Sylveon gulped down the apple that Yuyu has picked. She didn't even pick it for herself. It was for her sick father. He had fallen sick and she thought she could make him better by giving him that apple.  
" You don't really think that, do you?" Yuyu asked. " You still think we can be friends? You're that dense huh?" Stella laughed. " I believe it! I believe it! You can't change the fact that this world is indeed changing, Stella." Yuyu said. " Ha ha! How funny! The little Pikachu imposter thinks the world is changing! Well get this, fluke, you'll never be anything more than a dumb ghost!" Stella said, and she shoved Yuyu to the ground.  
Yuyu sniffled. That hurt so much. Not physically. Emotionally. Usually she was so brave and confident, but around this Sylveon she wasn't so much.  
" Awe~," Stella teased. " Is the wittle ghost gonna cry? Well, go ahead and do it. It won't change the fact that you are evil." The Sylveon said, pressing a paw on her cloth. Stella's paw extended a claw.  
" What are you-" Yuyu asked. Stella's claw went into the fairy-and-Ghost-type's cloth. The cloth began to tear. " No! What are you doing?!" Yuyu asked. Stella sneered. " Isn't it obvious, dumbass? I'm ripping your dumb disguise so everyone can see how ugly you ghost-types really are."  
Yuyu screamed at her to stop. She just laughs. It becomes a snort. The Sylveon found it really funny. " Mimikyu love their disguises too much! Being yourself much really be hard!" Stella said.  
She then bent her head down, meeting with the Mimikyu's cloth. " I told you to stop!" She wailed her hand clenching as it came out. " Hah! What are you gonna do about it, baby?" Stella asked.  
Suddenly the hand turned harder. Stella broke Yuyu. She brought down the fist in a Wood Hammer attack. Stella got buried underneath the hard ground that was around them.  
Stella was stunned for a moment. She shook her head. " Is that all you've got? That's the weakest Wood Hammer I've ever seen!" Stella continued to tease. " That's probably the only one you've seen, Stella. We're both seventeen. So you can't possibly have fought any faith in this village other than me with this move! It's a grass type move that I learned right away." Yuyu said, getting a her composure back. Life was always like this for her and her family too.  
" Arceus!!!! What the fuck happened?! What did you do to my daughter, you Ghost type?!" Another Sylveon asked, in a shout, using Take Down on Yuyu without hesitation. She went through the ghost type.  
" She's the one who attacked me. She stole an apple that I picked first! Your daughter needs some respect for Mimikyu!" Yuyu shouted back. " Respect?!" The full adult Sylveon asked, then laughed. " I'll give you no respect. You're just a child. Children like you get no respect from the beauty of us. You and your kind are a disgrace to fairy-types. I want you to apologize to my daughter, or else." The Sylveon said, voice now in a threatening growl.  
" Or else what, fatty?" Yuyu asked, bravery returning to her. " I'll make you leave this fairy village. You and all your ugly assed friends too." The Sylveon replied, hatred filling much of her voice.  
" Do it. I dare you, bitch." Yuyu replied. " Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh. I'll do it." The Sylveon said. " Then why aren't you? Oh I get it." Yuyu said, with a devilish smile on her face. " You're a coward! You're just a fat coward with a weak-hearted daughter! You don't have enough guts to do any of the things I have to do. So you might as well forget about it." Yuyu said, dashing off after her eyes began to sparkle dangerously, symbolizing the fact that she was about to use another move, yet she didn't .  
She wiped off the remaining tears that seemed to never stop falling from her eyeholes in her cloth. She hiccuped as she ran past many trees. There were so many trees in this forest, it was hard to tell that a village was there. There was just that many trees.  
She halted as she figured she went far enough from the brats that were the kid of Pokémon called Sylveon. Especially those two Sylveon. She panted, trying to catch her breath from running all that way.  
She plopped down on the ground as she sighed. " Was Pokemon life always like this? Gray and black?" She asked to herself. Is this all there is to a ghost's life? Being treated like chew toys to other Pokémon who think they're better than us? Is this all there is? She asked herself in her thoughts  
She leaned her head against an oak tree. I guess- I guess to other Pokémon maybe all they see is a vicious, evil-looking, cruel ghost. She thought. " But what can I do about it?" She questioned out loud.  
" I- I guess I can't think too much about it now." Yuyu told herself. " I should- I should be getting home right now. My mom is going to be asking where I have been." She said as used her hand to prop herself up.  
She stared off in the direction of where she was before. " I really wish I could have gotten that big apple for my dad, but I guess nothing can be done about it. I failed in getting my dad a piece of fruit. This was literally the world's easiest job, and I blew it. All because of my typing." Yuyu sighed.  
As she walked, she looked toward the setting sun. She grinned. " Wow!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining in wonder this time. " What a pretty sight!" She stared at the setting sun for a bit.  
" If only- if only Pokemon saw us ghost types that way, but it will never happen. It's been like this since even before my great grandparents were born." She said.  
She gazed back where the village was. " I better get back. It's getting dark now." She said. She began the trek home. The apple would have to wait til tomorrow unfortunately. Or maybe, hopefully, her mom got the apple for her sick dad.  
If not, then he could die. He was terribly sick. That apple could have brought his health back to normal. " I failed. I failed terrible, and I have a bad feeling about this." She said.  
She reached the plaza. Rude insults were thrown at her from a Jigglypuff, a Swirlix, and a Togetic. They all laughed at how brilliant they thought they were for creating the insult, ' Pikachu's worst nightmare.' It honestly wasn't a great idea.  
Yuyu could have told them that were just flying/ eating pixies. At least she had ghost powers and they could beat Psychic types. Fairies couldn't do any better than she could.  
" Awe~ she's not even going to respond. What an inconsiderate brat she is." A Marill laughed. " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I'm not the one who looks like a girl ball!" She yelled. The Marill just laughed. " Plus, aren't you a boy?" That Shut up the Marill.  
" What's wrong with being a male Marill?" He asked. " Exactly. What's wrong with a ghost? Huh? You're just hating on me because I'm exceptional." She said. " Exceptional?! You?! Hah! It's a good thing we were deciding to kick you out. You and your family. Don't worry. We took care of your father already." A Klefki said.  
" One less evil for the world, eh?" A Cottonee asked. They all laughed. " Wow. You really thought we were going to let you stay here?" A Kirla asked. Fear was shot throughout Yuyu's body. " My father? What did you do to him?!" She asked. " Oh, you don't understand? You're way more dense than a Banette." Stella said, approaching with her mom.  
" I told you that if you didn't apologize we would make you leave fairy village." The Sylveon cackled.  
" Murderer!" Yuyu wailed as she used Hammer Arm on the unsuspecting Sylveon. " Yowch!" She yowled. That agitated everyone. They began chasing the Mimikyu. " Uh oh." She said as she ran to her house.  
She ran smack-dab into the door. She banged on the door fiercely. " Let me in! Let me in!" She said. She didn't even try to open it, in case it was unlocked. It was never unlocked.  
A choking sound came from inside. Well, half choke half sob. Her mother must have gotten home. " Ready to die?" The Klefki asked. She shook her head desperately.  
" Well, too bad for you." Jigglypuff said maniacally. They all readied moves that would kill. Well, that would kill her when they all were combined. Is this how my father died? She asked.  
Suddenly, the door was flung open. " Oh no you don't!" A Mimikyu said. " Mother!" She said. " Run! Run, Yuyu! Run like you mean it!" The Mimikyu said, using Shadow Ball, bringing down the male Marill.  
Yuyu was paralyzed in fear. " Run! Now!" Mimikyu yelled, as she shoved the younger Mimikyu into the crowd. Yuyu began to run. " Get away!" Her mother yelled. She ran towards the outskirts of the town.  
A Dedenne was chasing her along with a Cutiefly, Morelull, and a Carbink. The Carbink was super slow compared to the other. Yuyu yelled as the Cutiefly tried to use Stun Spore on her. She avoided the attack by using Hammer Arm on the Stun Spore Attack.  
She ran as fast as she could, trying to encase all the moves that were sprung on her. She found herself and those chasing her in the forest.  
She was breathing heavily. They would not stop chasing her. Why can't they just give up?! She thought in anguish. She was about to give out. She couldn't run all the way to the ends of the world just to get rid of these pesky evil fairies.  
" Hah hah hah!" She said collapsing. All the fairies cackled in delight. " Let's get rid of this annoying Pika-poster once and for all." The Morelull said. Suddenly, a black face with big eyes and purple gas surrounding his ballish face appeared in front of the victorious Pokémon.  
" Hey! Guess what?!" He asked. They all looked at him. " Why did the six run away from the seven?" He asked. Now wasn't the time for a joke. They all looked at him as if he was nuts. " Because seven eight nine!" He said, as he stuck his tongue on Carbink, and licked him.  
The Carbink fell over. The rest screamed. " Ahhh! Carbink has ghost germs!" The Dedenne cried out. They all tried to flee. They weren't getting away without punishment that easily. A purple puppetish Pokémon appeared and used Phantom Force. " Picking on a Pokémon is against the law! Deal with it!" The Shuppet said. They all screamed and ran away.  
The two male Pokémon looked satisfied. " What kind of Pokémon pick on such a Pokémon just because they're ghosts?" Gastly said in dissatisfaction.  
" Jerks." Shuppet said with his tongue sticking out. " That's what happens when you mess with one ghost! You get two more cursing you!" He cheered.  
" Hey, you Okay, Mimikyu?" The Gastly asked. She shivered for a second. Her bravery had drained. " Yeah. I should be alright." She replied. " Well, now that that's out of the way. Welcome to Ghostland. I'm Peter and this here is Gassy." The Shuppet joked.  
" That's not my name!" Gastly said in a panic. " My name is way more perfect than that. I am, Gar." He said. " How is that perfect? Your parents just used the last part of Gengar and put that as your name. Pretty lame if you ask me." Peter said. " And you are?" Gar asked. " I'm Yuyu." She replied. After that, the Shuppet named Peter beckoned her to follow them.Well I think I made that funny somehow. It's also surprisingly better than the other part. I would have expected it to be way worse. Oh well.  
Authors question for the chapter: What do you think of the name Yuyu, Gar, and Peter,huh?

(Again this is pasted exactly from my wattpad account, so apologizes.)


End file.
